


The Curse of Midas

by Ghostwifeofficial



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ancient Greece, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Original Character(s), Other, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28373496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostwifeofficial/pseuds/Ghostwifeofficial
Summary: While investigating the death of a local college professor Jefferson Davis, detective Allison Baker stumbles upon a possible clue. This clue, written in a dusty journal tells the uncovers a legend about a supernaturally-cursed, Golden Rose which belonged to King Midas of Greece. The legend states that as soon as anyone uses the knife, he or she has exactly 27 days left to live. Naturally, unbelieving of the curse but intrigued nonetheless, Allison sets off to find the Golden Rose and solve her murder. However, strange things begin to happen to Allison and those around her, is this a simple murder or is there something else at play?





	The Curse of Midas

This work will be updated with the first 5 Chapters on June 1st. Please stay tuned!!


End file.
